


Missing Shower Scene

by slytherinjennie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M, Male reader-freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Smut, Unrequited Love, Yaoi, male reader - Freeform, male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinjennie/pseuds/slytherinjennie
Summary: Oikawa walks in on unexpected sight after leaving his bag in the locker room. The boy he despises in the arms of the boy he loves.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Missing Shower Scene

Oikawa forgot his gym bag after practice and ran back to the building where he had just left, after getting a brief scolding by Iwaizumi of course. He huffed sliding the door open, not bothered by the fact the door was still unlocked. Lots of members of the team stayed behind to practice after all, him being one of them.

He expected to hear the sounds of shoes hitting the floor or the sound of a volleyball being hit but was surprised when he heard nothing but silence. 

"Hello?" He called out, seeing no one he walked to the shower room where he had left his gym bag after changing earlier.

Oikawa found his bag, it sitting right where he had left it, next to (Y/N) locker. He paused when he noticed his friends bag still sitting there. (Y/N) never stayed after practice much anymore, the (H/C) haired boy having just started his part time job. Stepping further into the room, he headed in the direction where the showers were located. 

He knew it was wrong but see the problem was here was, Oikawa did not care. He had a huge crush on his yearmate and friend, the tall (H/C) boy having stolen his heart. And getting a chance at seeing those glorious abs and strong arms was a chance he could not pass up on. 

A smirk rested on his face and he headed to the stall where he could hear water running only to freeze when he heard the sound of moaning and grunting. Smirk dropping he peeked his head around the corner to get a better look and instantly wished he hadn't. 

(Y/N) was in there and naked something he could appreciate on any other day but it wasn't what made him freeze. It was the sight of his crush slamming into a slightly shorter male with dark hair and a face that was usually frowning at him whenever he turned him down when the boy asked for help with his receives. 

Kageyama Tobio.

The dark haired boy was struggling to hold himself up on the rail of the shower, his body being jerked up and down by bigger hands slamming him onto an even bigger cock. The blissed out and dazed look in his eyes lit a fire up in Oikawa of pure hate and rage but he swallowed when he saw the look of pure pleasure in (Y/N) eyes, his hand reaching down to quell his slowly erect bulge, eyes trained on the male. 

His heart broke at seeing a boy he despised having sex with a boy he liked, his hate growing and fueling even more at Kageyama for stealing (Y/N) from him.

"You like this, huh Tobio?" (Y/N) said, not stopping his thrusting one, hands gripping the male's waist tightly. "You like the feel of my big dick being swallowed by your tight hole?"

The words of filth leaving the male's mouth made his dick growing even more and he lightly squeezed the base, swallowing back a moan Oikawa imaging himself in place of Kageyama. 

"Y-Yes!" Kageyama cried out, meeting (Y/N) thrusts in a sloppy backwards thrust of his own, mouth dropping open in pants, "S- _Senpai_ , please!" 

"What?" (Y/N) grabbed the boy by the bangs of his hair, tilting the boy's head back to meet his eyes, smirk in place. Oikawa bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and rubbed his bulge, squeezing in tangent with the (H/C) boy's thrusting. "Please what? I won't give you anything if you ask me _nicely_ for it." 

"I-I want to come...please Senpai. Go faster!" The dark haired boy pleaded, hands reaching down to jerk his cock only for one hand to grip his wrist and the other grab his hard and leaking cock. 

"Say my name and I'll let you come." (Y/N) voice promised, hand squeezing the base not letting the Kageyama come. 

Oikawa let the image settle in his brain, seeing the boy he liked look so much like a predator about to eat his prey alive was always something he loved, the look on (Y/N) face every time they would go out onto court, assessing the other team like a lion would a antelope. 

"(Y-Y/N) please let me come," The boy cried out, eyes pleading as he stared into dark (E/C) orbs gazing down at him lustfully. Pride and adoration in both his eyes and (Y/N), making Oikawa feel even more like an intruder and making his hatred grow for the boy. 

Not wanting to see anymore, not being able to _stomach_ anymore made Oikawa leave heart broken and rage in his eyes, a determined glint in them to make Kageyama's life a living hell. 


End file.
